Loki
}| ship_name = Loki | image_link = | image_caption= For many Minmatar, the high mountains of Matar hold wonders unknown to the rest of New Eden: hidden glens, beautiful creatures, buried customs. Not surprisingly, the Krusual tribe lay claim to these mountains, their home for generations, and base to their machinations. Krusual elders whisper ancient tales among their huddled tribes, describing the glory of heroes past and enigmatic prophecies of old. On the darkest day, at the most hopeless moments, and elder may speak of loki, in reverent tones and excited hushes. In the ancient tongue, the loki are the crux of Krusual thought. There is no direct translation for this word; in fact, loki translates differently among the elders. In can mean "hidden wonder" or "secret passage", "changing mask" or "unseen dagger". Regardless of its context, loki has one meaning common to all its tales across all the elders: "hope". | page_name=Loki| color= | ship_bonuses=5% Heat damage reduction | structure= 1611| mass= 6,540,000 kg| rigslots= 3| calibration= 400| u_volume= 80,000 m3| p_volume= 5,000 m3| max_speed = variable| max_targets= 5| shield_resists= 75/50/40/60| armor_resists= 90/10/25/67.5| insurance_cost= ??| insurance_payout= ??| footnotes= Based on in-game info| req1_skill= Minmatar Strategic Cruiser| req1_rank= I| }} =Overview= * 3 Upgrade Hardpoints * 5 Sub System Slots Bonuses Minmatar Strategic Cruiser Skill Bonus: 5% Reduction in the amount of heat damage absorbed by modules per level. =Subsystems= Defensive Electronic Engineering Offensive Propulsion =Fittings= PvP Setups It should go without saying that, unless prices drop considerably, faction fittings and T2 rigs should be strongly considered. Faction MWDs are especially prized, as they give you a lengthy run time even while tackling, and allow you to permarun your MWD while not tackling. It also must be noted that none of these setups are tested. Vagabond Wannabe ;High :6x 220mm Vulcan Autocannon II ;Medium :2x Large Shield Extender II :1x Stasis Webifier II :1x Warp Disruptor II :1x 10mn Microwarpdrive II ;Low :3x Gyrostabilizer II :2x Nanofiber Internal Structure II ;Rigs :3x Projectile Ambit Extension I ;Subsystems :Loki Defensive - Amplification Node :Loki Electronics - Tactical Targeting Network :Loki Engineering - Augmented Capacitor Reservoir :Loki Propulsion - Intercalated Nanofibers :Loki Offensive - Projectile Scoping Array ;Drones :5x Hobgoblin II :5x Hornet EC-300 The Tech 3 take on the standard http://wiki.goonfleet.com/index.php?title=Vagabond#Standard_Dual_LSE_Setup Dual LSE Vagabond. Compared to the standard vagabond setup, both with max skills, the Loki has 4.2k more EHP, does 70 more dps, has a second flight of drones, has a web, has 4km more falloff, a lower sig radius, and 220mm higher scanres. For this, it trades half a second of align time and 1200m/s of speed. An additional possibility is to drop one gun for an Improved cloak. Doing so leaves you with a ship that's got identical scanres to an uncloaked vagabond as well as equal dps. Vagabond Wannabe #2 ;High :6x 425mm Autocannon II ;Medium :2x Large Shield Extender II :1x Warp Disruptor II :1x 10mn Microwarpdrive II ;Low :3x Gyrostabilizer II :2x Nanofiber Internal Structure II ;Rigs :2x Medium Projectile Ambit Extension II :1x Low Friction Nozzle Joints I ;Subsystems :Loki Defensive - Adaptive Shielding :Loki Electronics - Dissolution Sequencer :Loki Engineering - Power Core Multiplier :Loki Propulsion - Chassis Optimization :Loki Offensive - Projectile Scoping Array ;Drones :5x Hobgoblin II :5x Hornet EC-300 This is pretty much your standard Dual LSE Vagabond, except it does 100 more DPS and has 14k more EHP at about 33km falloff. It also has a sensor strength of 29.7, meaning that it's about 40% harder to jam than a battleship. For this, it loses 800 m/s and 0.9 seconds of align time. You can switch the Nozzle Joints for another Ambit Rig to gain an extra 5k falloff, but you lose a precious half second of align time. If you can afford it, a set of LG or HG Snakes really makes this shine because then you're only nominally slower than a Vagabond. Black Ops Vagabond ;High :5x 220mm Vulcan Autocannon II :1x Improved Cloaking Device II ;Medium :2x Large Shield Extender II :1x Stasis Webifier II :1x Warp Disruptor II :1x 10mn Microwarpdrive II ;Low :3x Gyrostabilizer II :2x Nanofiber Internal Structure II ;Rigs :2x Medium Projectile Ambit Extension II :1x Low Friction Nozzle Joints I ;Subsystems :Loki Defensive - Adaptive Shielding :Loki Electronics - Immobility Drivers :Loki Engineering - Supplemental Coolant Injector :Loki Propulsion - Chassis Optimization :Loki Offensive - Projectile Scoping Array ;Drones :5x Hobgoblin II :5x Hornet EC-300 This is basically a Vagabond with a 25km web. It has the same stats as the above fit except it does the same DPS as a Vagabond and also the same sensor strength. With this setup you can hold down tackles and keep your orbit consistent around pulsing faggots. You also fuck up tacklers that try to get to close to you. With a faction web and overheated faction point, you can tackle and web out to 30km while still staying within falloff. Once again, a set of LG or HG Snakes really makes this comes to life because then you're just as fast as a Vagabond. If there are two of these in gang, it's like having an extra Rapier. A Variation of this fit drops the cloak for a medium neut, faction web and point. With a good point and web you can web out to 37.5km (if you trained the electronics subsystem to V) and point to 33km with it overheated. Pretty much fly it like a slowass Vagabond, except you have a much larger death zone. Approach, hit the MWD and lock. Hit them with a web once they are in range and point them about three seconds later should never web anything before you point it otherwise they'll warp out. Settle into a 20-25km orbit and pound away. If they try to close range, they get zapped with a neut. Bottom line, if you can kill it with a Vagabond, you can kill it with a Loki fit this way. Avoid anything that you can't kill or likely has neuts because you will cry when your ship burns and there's nothing you can do about it. Probing Recon Loki ;High :3x 425mm Autocannon II :2x 220mm Autocannon II :1x Covert Ops Cloaking Device II :Sisters Expanded Probe Launcher ;Medium :2x Large Shield Extender II :1x Stasis Webifier II :1x Warp Disruptor II :1x 10mn Microwarpdrive II ;Low :2x Gyrostabilizer II :2x Nanofiber Internal Structure II ;Rigs :3x Projectile Ambit Extension I ;Subsystems :Loki Defensive - Adaptive Shielding :Loki Engineering - Augmented Capacitor Reservoir :Loki Electronics - Emergent Locus Analyzer :Loki Offensive - Covert Reconfiguration :Loki Propulsion - Intercalated Nanofibers 285 dps and 24km falloff with a covops cloak and a probe launcher. PvE Setups Blood Complex Tank If you want to spend the money, the Loki can be setup to be one of the best possible passive Em/Therm 10/10 complex tanks with either shield or armor. Shield ;Medium :2x Large Shield Extender II :2x Heat Dissipation Amplifier II :2x Magnetic Scattering Amplifier II ;Low :2x Power Diagnostic System II :1x Damage Control II ;Rigs :3x Core Defense Field Extender I ;Subsystems :Loki Propulsion - Interdiction Nullifier :Loki Offensive - Covert Reconfiguration :Loki Engineering - Capacitor Regeneration :Loki Electronics - Emergent Locus Analyzer :Loki Defensive - Adaptive Shielding 283k EHP to EM/THERM with shield compensations at 5, 267k with them at 4. 650-600 dps passive tank. Covops cloak, scanning capability, bubble immunity. Armor ;Low :2x 1600mm Reinforced Rolled Tungsten Plate I :2x Energized Thermic Membrane II :1x Energized Reflective Membrane II :1x Either Damage Control II or a third plate -- the plate gives a little less resistance but the most EHP. ;Rigs :3x Trimark Armor Pump I ;Subsystems :Loki Propulsion - Intercalated Nanofibers :Loki Offensive - Covert Reconfiguration :Loki Engineering - Power Core Multiplier :Loki Electronics - Dissolution Sequencer :Loki Defensive - Adaptive Augmenter With max armor compensation skills and using the plate instead of a DC this thing has 532k EHP to EM/THERM. You can switch out some of the raw armor stuff for more resistance if you want to make incoming reps even better while still having a huge buffer. Doesn't have the scanning or bubble immunity of the shield version, but does have free mids. If you get really silly with deadspace mods and implants you can easily break 1 million EHP vs EM/THERM. Digi's Blood Ratting Loki Gah. Expensive. Looking for the ultimate sub-battleship jewboat. This isn't it, but its fun. ;High :6x Large 425mm Autocannon II :1x Salvager I ;Medium :2x Large Shield Extender II :1x Heat Dissipation Amplifier II :1x Magnetic Scattering Amplifier II :1x 10mn MicroWarpdrive II ;Low :3x Gyrostabilizer II :1x Damage Control II ;Rigs :3x Core Defense Field Extender II ;Subsystems :Loki Propulsion - Fuel Catalyst :Loki Offensive - Turret Concurrence Registry :Loki Engineering - Power Core Multiplier :Loki Electronics - Emergent Locus Analyzer :Loki Defensive - Adaptive Shielding It kills things dead. Has decent DPS and enough tank. I am still testing this setup, but I have yet to get below 75% shield with it. Easy to fly: just point your happy ass towards the spawn, pulse the MWD and open up. Spawn goes pop, you fire up the salvager, and onto the next rat. I would really like to have a tractor and a cloak on this thing, but you can't always get what you want. Best advice: don't fly a strategic cruiser. They are too expensive, and gimmicky. You can build your own entire fleet for what this thing cost. Category:Articles That Need Updating For Apocrypha Category:Ships Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Strategic Cruisers